The invention is based on a speed governor as described hereinafter. In a known speed governor of this type (German Pat. No. 1 900 675 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,199), the guide shaft slides on one end in a guide slit disposed on the governor lever and on the other in a contoured path provided in the cam plate; the cam plate and the restoring spring embody a force reservoir in which the cam plate is lifted from a stationary stop, counter to the force of the spring, for example whenever the speed drops. As a result, the centrifugal adjuster pushes the governor lever out and the governor lever rests on an adaptation stop on the other end. This known adaptation is not mandatory for the basic function of this speed governor, however, the cam plate must be pivotable so as to act as a reservoir of motion. In contrast to this, in another known governor of otherwise the same generic type (Bosch--Technical Instruction--Fuel Injection Equipment for Diesel Engines (2), Governors for In-Line Pumps, 1st edition, Sept. 30, 1975, p. 20), the cam plate is secured in a fixed manner in the governor housing, and a drag spring perfoms the necessary motion storage.
For long-distance traveling, especially in long-distance trucks and buses, the goal is to keep wear to an absolute minimum, which is attainable by providing relatively low long-term rpm over these long distances. To accomplish this, it is known for the attainable maximum rpm of the engine in the highest gear ratio to be reduced (Austrian Pat. No. 180 177). This reduction of the rpm is effected solely by decreasing the biasing of the governor spring, so that even at relatively low engine speeds, breakaway control of fuel quantity is effected by means of the centrifugal adjuster. This varies the performance range of the governor, that is, the control path of the spring, which impairs the governing quality. The result is a corresponding reduction in the idling rpm; this has a particularly unfavorable effect if, in order to reduce fuel consumption, the idling rpm has already been designed to be at the running limit, that is, as low as possible, in the previous gear.
The application upon which this application claims priority was filed in the Federal Republic of Germany first based upon License No. 459,441 dated May 24, 1983.